


Fate/ABDL

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Mental Regression, Multi, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: What happens when the Heroic Spirits resting within the Throne of Heroes, go through a few modifications thanks to a troublesome and meddlesome invader? Well, plenty of cute hijinks, and lots of embarassed servants. And given the title, an overabundance of poop-filled panties and diapers. Servants need the potty too, after all.As an obvious disclaimer, this set of short stories thoroughly ruins every servant involved. Messing and wetting in diapers and panties, coupled with mental regression, make up the core of the themes displayed in the stories.Also the writing's a bit rough so you'll have to excuse me.





	Fate/ABDL

Prompt 01: Babydred.

The preparations for the ritual had been completed. Every little piece of preparation had been dealt with, and the final piece of the puzzle, the catalyst needed to summon the Servant I desired, had just been flown in. A fractured splinter of the royal sword Clarent had been extracted from the holy spear that it had clashed with, many years ago. With this, I was guaranteed to not only summon a Saber, but the Knight of Treachery herself, Mordred Pendragon.

Or so I thought. As I stared blankly at the being that I had summoned, it felt like the forces of the world had played a trick on me. The being that stood before me, was a pigeon-toed girl, dressed in an ill-fitting red shirt that just barely covered up her torso, leaving her belly uncovered. She wore no pants, instead, a cushy looking diaper was wrapped around her waist, one that seemed to sag a little in the front. Both the plush-like undergarment and the plain red shirt were adorned with a set of pastel pink letters that   
spelt out “Mommy’s Princess”. This… *horrid* looking girl couldn’t be the Knight that I desired, she wasn’t even wielding a sword! She was just stuffing a little comfort blanket into her mouth, that soaked up the drool that pooled out of her mouth.

But as the overgrown baby before me began to speak, my fears were realized. “Seibah… Mordwed…” She muttered muffledly as she continued to suckle on her blanket. Her gaze seemed unfocused, as if she didn’t even realize that I was there. Her words certainly felt true, but that didn’t mean I liked accepting them.

The disappointment within me only grew as she suddenly started to squat down, clenching her teeth down on the fabric within her mouth, as a subtle sound came from her rear, and the back of her diaper began to sag downward, discoloring into a foul shade of brown… “Poopy…~” The diapered Saber giggled a little to herself, as she then fell onto her portable potty, and began to squish it around under her, without a care in the world.

Everything was piling up, turning the situation into one of the worst possible scenarios imaginable, especially as I examined her stats. To somebody simpleminded, her stats all being labelled ‘EX’ would seem like a great thing.. but EX merely meant *special*. And in her case, it clearly meant that her stats reflected her braindead babyish state. She was, simply put, worthless in this war.

This left me with three options. Either I could spend these precious command seals to fix her, make her somewhat presentable, if only temporarily. I could kill her, and be free from the responsibility of the war… or I could take care of her, for as long as she’d be here.

And as I stared down at the giggly baby, my mind continued to weigh those options against one another… It’d take a long while to make a decision, but I had time. The war had not yet begun… and if fate was on my side, then I wasn’t the only one with this 'handicap’. For now, all I could do was watch the retard at my feet play around without a care…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Prompt 02: SCAThach

One of the first things I heard from the servant that I had called forth, was a serene voice introducing herself. “"I have arrived from the Land of Shadows. I am Scathach. Shall I call you 'Master?’” An introduction that, for all its grace, betrayed both what I saw and heard.

Not only did I hear a little bit of shakiness to the Lancer’s tone, as if she was merely putting up a front of pride and confidence, but as soon as my gaze lowered even a little, I could catch an easy glimpse of an enormous bulge within her bodysuit. The shape of it, coupled with the thickness, made it clear that it was a piece of protective wear for infants… a diaper. A diaper that, like the woman’s skin itself, was branded with a set of golden, glowing runes… As if she had been claimed before I summoned her.

Despite this humiliating look, it was clear that Scathach was trying her best to stay composed, she’d just disappoint her master if she couldn’t serve as a pillar of support for them… but, that facade of reliability was soon shattered, as I heard a soft sound slip out from her lips. A groan, like the kind a child would make in constipation…

I didn’t get much more time to think about what it could mean, before the Lancer clutched the sides of her tummy and began to bend over, only for a loud fart to blast out from her rear, rivaling a tuba’s sound in volume. With the pressure in her bowels gone, the purple-haired servant breathed a sigh of desperate relief, while a solid serpent of waste slithered its way out of her hole, and into the seat of her diaper. I had to cover up my mouth, as to not breathe in the scents coming from the.. embarassing mess of a servant that I had summoned, right until she finally finished using her diaper for its intended purpose.

The meekness that had been hidden before, was now shoved to the front, as the bodysuited girl pushed the tips of her pointer fingers together. “M-Master.. E-Even though I’m poopy… I-I’ll still do my best…” Scathach promised, as confidently as she possibly could, now that her true nature had been revealed.. And as I was about to remove my hands from my mouth, a small, childish smile popped onto her face, as she said one last thing…

“…M-Maybe Master can help change Scath-chan…~”

…At least I had summoned a cutie. It could’ve been worse.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prompt 03: Mama Praetor

If Hakuno were to tell you that this wasn’t the weirdest thing she had ever seen, it would definitely be a lie, as she blankly stared at the blonde roman laying in her lap. The 'Roman Emperor’ was proudly suckling on a pacifier, while a 'still in diapers’ bib served as the only thing that covered up her 'assets’, leaving her to display her wet padding without an ounce of shame. Nero blinked a little as she returned her master’s stare. “Pwaetor?” The little 'emperor’ asked with an audible lisp, the act of speaking causing her pacifier to fall out and reveal why she spoke like an infant would.

  
Once the young girl had been summoned, Hakuno noticed quite a few oddities about her, namely the lack of developed teeth, leaving her freshly acquired Saber to drool while her gums teethed along. The weirdest part of it all was the fact that Nero hardly seemed upset or frightened about it, as if something had been fundamentally changed about her. And indeed, somebody had messed with her saint graph, before halfhazardly putting it back together, to the point where one could compare it to a rushed repair job featuring duct-tape.

  
Thus, Hakuno was saddled with caring for a big infantile servant. And she couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, don’t mind me, Nero. I just got lost in thought, thinking about how cute my lovely little baby emperor was~” She cooed as she gave that oversized baby a little tickle along her belly, elliciting a giggle from Nero in response, and a little more than that as well, given the smell that lingered in the air. The 'praetor’ took a little whiff of the scent, and then returned to her tickling. Sure, her little emperor had left a 'present’ for her 'pwaetor’ in the back of her diaper, but at the moment, Hakuno had no intent to care for it, nor be bothered by it. After all, Nero could hardly control herself at this point, why should her master care?

  
It was quite the adorable little show as well, seeing the proud emperor messing herself like this. So adorable. Even more so when Hakuno finally let her suckle on her favorite pacifier once more, the quiet sounds of her doing so filling the room. She truly was the prettiest little emperor.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Prompt 04: Foxy Fetish

  
“Darling~ Chaaaaaange me~” Were the whining words that snuck out of the soft fox that happened to lean up against me. My precious Caster class servant, Tamamo no Mae, looked at me with such expecting eyes as she waited for me to gather my thoughts. I smiled softly, before petting her on the head and ruffling her hair a little. “My little fox isn’t poopy, so she’s not getting any kind of change.” That response immediately earned me an adorable pout from my foxy 'wife’, who nudged at me while huffing, her cheeks flaring red from embarassment.

  
“You’re just going to say the opposite when I actually am poopy, darling!” She continued to huff loudly, even as I chuckled at how she was acting. “Oh, don’t you give me that. Here, I’ll make it up to you.” I responded before sneaking my hands behind her ears and giving them a small scratch, causing the foxy girl to softly moan and reach for the pacifier around her neck, quickly stuffing it into her mouth as her weak bladder released its contents, staining the front of her diaper slowly but surely from the dribbling pee. “Mmmmm…~” Tamamo quietly hummed, too busy being spoiled and pissing her pants like a real infant to bother keeping up her complaints.

  
Of course, with her guard this relaxed, something had to happen, and that something was quickly heralded by a couple of wet farts that managed to make her tail lift slightly from the dirty expulsion of air. “Uh-oh…” The baby fox muttered from behind her pacifier as she closed her eyes, straining slightly as the back of her diaper started to sag, fresh poop pouring right out of her stretched anus. It didnt take long for the big baby fox to reach underneath her skirt once the pooping had stopped, and as soon as her hand touched her wet and soggy diaper, she immediately started to rub the plush fabric up against her crotch, the foxy caster masturbating in front of me, her beloved Master. The whimpering cry that came from her lips, and the way the wet mark on the soggy front managed to spread, clearly indicated that Tamamo managed to cum prematurely like usual, just from being riled up from her 'accident’. And I could only giggle in response, delighted. 

  
The fact that Tamamo was incontinent was probably intended to be a punishment by whoever messed with her in the throne… But I sure hope that they’ll be disappointed to find that their 'punishment’ has given the fox a fetish for being a good little baby girl. I really have to thank them.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Prompt 05: King of Poopoos

  
A soft voice chuckled as the owner watched an overgrown and completly naked woman grab at her softly padded bottom, before exclaiming an incredibly childish “Poopoo!” And darting towards the direction of the training potty, her large bosom bouncing around wildly in the process. The mysterious figure had to admit, breaking this version of the King of Knights had not been an easy feat. Once Mordred had been summoned to the land of the living, she had gone straight ahead to break the Knight of Treachery’s dear father. And despite many intelligence destroying accidents, she still hung in there. It didn’t look like it, but deep inside of the padded king, was a tiny piece of resistance. Only, now her 'mama’ had done the final steps to get rid of it. By the time it would fade, Artoria would be left an even worse burden on her master than her 'son’.

  
Despite the big baby king nearly making it to the training potty, a fart heralded the end of any sort of adulthood for her. The fart that escaped from her lower cheeks was strong enough to make her padding ripple, and moments later, large, thick logs of poopy streamed out of her poor little hole, causing the drooling baby to exclaim “Poooooooooopeeeeeee~” before squatting down and letting as much of the overproduced shit flow its way out of her rear. Even as her 'mama’ continued to watch her fail her potty training, she just kept on pooping, the excess causing the back of her diaper to sag so much that it was possible to look into it, as it had managed to stretch the waistband in such an excessive manner. Her 'mama’ could even watch as the mess continued upward, dirting up the ends of the poor girl’s asscrack, illiciting another giggle from the mysterious woman.

  
As the last piece of resistance faded from within the King of Knights, she fell down onto her messy bottom, splattering the fresh manure all around inside of her diaper. It didn’t faze her in the slightest, as she nudged her own tit into her mouth, suckling on it in an attempt to get a little bit of nutritious mother milk from it. And frankly, the sight of Artoria just sucking on her own flesh, plus that enormous diaper of hers… It was priceless, a grand sight to behold. Artoria Pendragon, King of the Britons, so proud and thought-to-be-invincible, was now sitting in her own waste. A drooly, poopy diaper baby, unable to even speak a coherent sentence, her resistance and brain completely fried by continued punishment…

Perhaps, putting the servants in the Throne into this kind of infantlilized and babified state would serve as an example to those that would have second thoughts about the mysterious woman’s care. Both Mordred and Artoria served as evidence that this 'mama’ wasn’t screwing around… And should her next baby be disobedient like them, well, they’d just have to look at the baby knights, to find out just how bad of an idea that was.

 


End file.
